The packaging of material and products in flexible bags, boxes, cartons and the like has long been considered a practical and efficient method of packaging. Various devices have been utilized for temporarily resealing packages between use. However, such devices still have many drawbacks.
Reclosure devices, in general, are in two different categories. The first category is the pre-attached/built-in closures that are constructed into or onto the package during their manufacture and prior to the sale of the product. Another category involves a “separate” closure device, which is utilized by the consumer after the purchase of the product and sold as a separate unit. Tongue and groove structure and sticky tape type closures are two examples of the former. The butterfly clip and twist tie closures are two examples of the latter. Both types of closures possess advantageous features, but also have various shortcomings which are overcome by the present invention.
Virtually everyone, for example, has experienced the pre-attached closure device that is almost impossible to manipulate or more often then not destroyed upon the opening of the package, rendering it useless. Moreover, it is widely recognized that the materials being used in bag construction have the additionally frustrating characteristic of a highly developed “memory” that virtually defies remaining in a rolled up condition between uses so that the contents are kept away from exposure to air. In short, a growing problem exists where, if one is able to successfully open a bag without damaging the reclosure device the bag won't stay rolled up tight enough to keep the air out and the contents fresh for very long. Another problem is that many packages do not come with “built in” closure devices at all, either, due to the additional cost such device would add to the product. Likewise, the size of the package can often times be a deciding factor against adding a closure, as in the case of a snack size chip bag. Therefore, a drawback consistent with pre-attached closures is that they limit the consumer to utilization of the advantages of a “built on closure” to packages that a manufacturer has deemed worthy of having such a device.
Another type of reclosure device include the various types of detached or separate closures that are purchased and applied to the package by the user. These types of closures are: easy to lose; bulky; permit excess air in the package; not practical on small bags (butterfly clips); don't work on boxes (butterfly clips, twist ties); expensive (butterfly clips); and are not easily disposable (butterfly clips). Additionally, reclosure devices, such as rubber bands and twist ties are dangerous as they can be swallowed by small children. Likewise, rubber bands can easily get tangled making it hard to retrieve only one when needed. Additionally, rubber bands can be easily lost prior to reclosure and while consuming the packaged foodstuff.